Meu pecado
by Nat D
Summary: (UA-InuKag) Conto aqui uma história. A minha história. Por ter amado demais, cometi um erro terrível. E hoje, pago pelo meu pecado...longe dela.
1. Default Chapter

O meu pecado fora amar. Amar demais...amar alguém que não deveria. Amar a pessoa errada. Meu pecado fora estar disposto a fazer qualquer coisa...por ela.

¨¨¨¨

Já fazia dois anos que eu a conhecia. Linda, é verdade, mas não era ela...não era a minha Kikyou. Ousavam dizer que eram parecidas, mas igual a ela, não havia ninguém.

Tão diferentes uma da outra... Os sorrisos de Kagome nunca sumiam, enquanto Kikyou quase nunca sorria. Quase sempre eu a flagrava me olhando. E era sempre quando eu pensava em Kikyou. Aliás, quando eu não pensava em Kikyou?

Todos me diziam para ser mais gentil com ela. Pra quê, se eu apenas a usava para detectar os fragmentos?

Há muito já havia desistido de virar um youkai completo...queria recuperar a jóia para ressuscitá-la, e depois me tornaria um humano, para viver ao lado dela. Para sempre. Mas, como isso demorou, fui obrigado a conviver com Kagome por mais tempo que eu esperava.

Quando finalmente conseguimos completá-la, Kagome não queria entregar-me. Guardava-a consigo como se fosse seu tesouro mais precioso. Ela não entendia que eu precisava da jóia para tê-la de volta. Sempre fora uma garota estúpida, a Kagome. Ela me dizia:

-Um dia você vai entender porquê eu estou fazendo isso...você vai entender... – e me dava um daqueles sorrisos irritantes.

Todos diziam que eu estava apaixonado pelas duas. Uma grande besteira. Meu coração e meu corpo pertenciam única e exclusivamente a Kikyou. Kagome era uma menina feliz...eu até que podia me preocupar com ela, mas a única dona de meu coração era ela, Kikyou. Não havia outra.

Uma noite, eu estava pensando nela, pra variar, e me lembrei da promessa que havia feito-a um dia: "Eu faço tudo por você. Enfrento qualquer um, mato qualquer um por você...", eu disse a ela. E naquele momento me veio uma súbita vontade, uma necessidade de cumprir aquela promessa. Entrei na cabana onde Kagome dormia, e olhei-a por um minuto. Eu faria aquilo por Kikyou. O amor da minha vida.

Olhei mais uma vez a imagem de Kagome, que dormia de costas pra mim, e me abaixei ao lado dela. Seria muito fácil...fácil até demais. Eu estava acostumado a fazer aquilo. Eu não teria dificuldade alguma. Então, simplesmente o fiz. Cravei minha unhas nas costas dela, fazendo com que muito sangue escorresse de seu corpo. Ela apenas tremeu. Estava dormindo, e acordou com a dor. Devagarzinho virou a cabeça pra trás, para ver seu assassino. Ao me ver, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu peguei a bolinha preciosa que brilhava presa em seu pescoço por um fio, e disse:

"Eu fico com isso..."

Ela derramou uma lágrima e fechou os olhos pra sempre.

Fácil demais.

Saí dali e fui andando até o lugar, onde eu sabia que ela estaria. Encontrei-a dormindo como um anjo. Aproximei-me dela e toquei seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu um sorriso triste.

"Inuyasha... não podemos..."

"Não...está tudo bem agora...eu consegui, olha..." e lhe mostrei a jóia. "Agora nós podemos ficar juntos pra sempre..."

Aproximei-me dela e lhe beijei os lábios frios. Ela se afastou depois de algum tempo.

"Por mais forte que seja o meu amor por você, a nossa história já acabou Inuyasha...já acabou. Eu amo você mais do que tudo, mas tenho que aceitar a minha morte. Isso foi uma das coisas que aprendi com Kagome."

"Kagome já não está mais aqui...nunca mais vai voltar para nos atrapalhar..."

"Como assim?"

"Eu a matei Kikyou...para recuperar a jóia, que ela não queria me entregar...agora podemos ficar juntos..."

Ela me olhou com surpresa e depois me disse.

"Inuyasha eu já morri...não seria a mesma coisa se eu ressuscitasse...você não deveria ter matado-a...ela era importante para você."

"Não era nada! Eu só a usava para recuperar a jóia..." vi Kikyou sorrir como uma mãe sorri para um filho que não sabe o que diz. Aquilo me zangou.

"Você ainda não descobriu o que sente por ela. Mas vai se arrepender muito, quando se der conta do que fez. Haja rápido e concerte seu erro. Kaede poderá lhe ajudar"

"Mas...e você...e nós?"

"Inuyasha eu te amo demais...mas você não me ama assim...você se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu no passado...sua alma precisava se redimir...mas nada daquilo foi culpa sua, nem minha. Não podemos mais...não podemos...agora vá, e use essa jóia naquela menina. Use, e concerte o seu erro."

Olhei-a incrédulo. Ela se levantou e caminhou para longe de mim. Pensei no que ela disse. E de repente um desespero invadiu a minha alma, e fui o mais rápido possível encontrá-la.

Entrei na cabana e achei-a deitada de barriga pra cima com os braços abertos, sobre uma poça de sangue. Me abaixei perto dela e peguei-a no colo, abraçando-a. De repente toda a dor da perda invadiu meu corpo. Insuportável. Uma dor na qual nenhuma espada, nenhum youkai poderia causar. Doía-me tudo. Um estúpido completo, a ponto de matar a quem te quer bem... Enquanto abraçava Kagome, vi um pequeno caderno por perto. Muito enfeitado. Com certeza era dela. Peguei-o e o abri. Muitos desenhos que eu não entendia enfeitavam suas páginas. Fui folheando-o, sentindo o cheiro dela em cada página. Como pude ser tão estúpido a ponto de tirar-lhe a vida...? Como pude... Achei em uma página, um desenho do meu rosto. Estava sério, olhando para o lado. Ao lado havia escrito:

"_Por mais que me odeie, por mais que me queira longe, eu o amo com todo o meu coração...Inuyasha..."_

Me desesperei mais ainda... minhas mãos começaram a tremer, e eu fiquei nervoso como pensava que nunca iria ficar. Olhei o rosto já muito branco de Kagome e toquei-o. Frio. Minhas mãos suavam mais o que qualquer coisa, e logo pude sentir as lágrimas dela em contato com os meus dedos. Eu tremia todo. Só naquele momento eu percebia o que havia feito.

"_Eu matei Kagome, eu matei Kagome, eu matei Kagome..." esse era o meu pensamento._

Abracei-a com toda a pouca força que me restava. E os lábios frios dela encostaram-se a meu rosto. Tão frios...

Chorei. Pela segunda vez na vida, eu chorei. Derramei minhas lágrimas por ela, e até agora só havia chorado por minha mãe, na vida toda.

Chorei pelo meu erro. Chorei por Kagome. Chorei pela falta dela.

0o0

Logo a velha Kaede cuidava do ferimento que eu lhe havia causado. Eu usaria a jóia nela. Kaede havia me avisado do meu castigo.

"Inuyasha, Kagome não pertence a essa era, por isso, quando você ressuscitá-la, ela não se lembrará de você. Nem de nada aqui. Será como se ela nunca tivesse atravessado o poço. E você não poderá mais falar-lhe. Se você chegar perto dela novamente, o poder da jóia irá confundir-se, devido à imensa distância temporal entre vocês. Ela nunca mais poderá lhe ver. Não enquanto estiver consciente."

Essa era a minha sentença por tê-la machucado. Meu castigo por tê-la usado tão ridiculamente. Meu castigo por não ter correspondido aos seus sentimentos.

"Pronto. Já curei o ferimento dela. Você já pode usar a jóia. Vou deixar você sozinho pra fazer isso. Boa sorte, Inuyasha" e saiu. Eu olhei-a desesperado. Não havia mais aquele brilho em sua pele. E o seu cheiro sumia aos poucos. Peguei-a nos braços e abracei-a forte.

"Me perdoa...por favor, me perdoa... me perdoa por tudo..."

Peguei a Jóia e olhei-a. Nuca havia odiado tanto aquela jóia como odiava agora. Nunca. Foi por cauda dela que eu fiz o que fiz.

Pressionei-a contra o corpo de Kagome e falei tudo o que Kaede me dissera para falar.

Senti o corpo dela ficar quente novamente. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou dentro dos meus.

Derramou lágrimas ao olhar pra mim. Franziu a testa enquanto mais e mais lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

"Me perdoa..." eu disse baixinho, abraçando-a com força. "Você...é a pessoa mais importante pra mim..." afastei meu rosto do dela e a vi derramando mais e mais lágrimas. Limpei-a com meus dedos e toquei os lábios dela com os meus. Quentes novamente. Agradecia aos céus. Senti-a desmaiar sob meus lábios, mas não me preocupei. Kaede me avisara sobre isso. Levantei com Kagome nos braços e saí da cabana. Fui até o poço e olhei para o rosto dela mais uma vez.

Desmaiada, mas viva. Graças a Kami.

Pulei o poço e cheguei a era dela. Entrei em sua casa e encontrei sua mãe, seu avô e seu irmão. Ao verem-na desmaiada em meus braços, correram até mim.

"Inuyasha...o que houve? Ela está bem?"

"Está...mas ela...não se lembra de nada sobre a outra era, e seria bom se voces não tocassem nesse assunto quando ela acordar." Eles me olharam com curiosidade. Eu subi até o quarto dela e depositei-a na cama. Sabia que deveria me despedir ali.

"Eu te amo..." sussurrei perto de seu ouvido. Ela nem se mecheu. E mais uma vez no dia, eu chorei.

Fiquei ali com ela mais um tempo, até que percebi que ela começou a acordar. Olhei pela janela e vi que estava amanhecendo. Seria agora. Teria que ir. Olhei-a mais uma vez e saí pela janela.

Fiquei em cima da árvore e consegui vê-la levantar, e pentear os cabelos.

Fiquei lá por muito tempo.

Doía vê-la agir sem saber que eu existo. Sem se lembrar de nada. Doía muito.

Isso durou anos. Vi Kagome se tornar uma mulher, linda.

¨¨¨¨

E hoje, 5 anos depois, eu vivo assim. Escondido, protegendo-a de longe. Pagando pelo meu pecado, de amar demais, a pessoa errada.

Continua...

**N/A: Oi gente!! **

**Aqui está mais uma de minhas experiências. Particularmente gostei dessa aqui!! Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Dedico essa fic à minha mana Biba, e à minha miga Beka. Amo vocês duas!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Se comentarem, eu agradeço.**

**Mil bjos,**

**Nat**


	2. Lembranças

Cinco anos depois....e eu continuo aqui...escondido dela, que nem imagina que um ser, um meio-youkai, a protege de longe, vigiando cada passo, cada suspiro que ela dá...

Kagome se tornou a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. O corpo de uma mulher sensual, e doce, ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos mais compridos. Mas os olhos...os olhos continuam os mesmos....sempre sorrindo, sempre passando conforto a quem olha dentro deles...menos pra mim... nunca mais tive os olhos de Kagome olhando nos meus. Nunca mais recebi um sorriso dela. E quando os tinha, não os dei o valor que mereciam.

Hoje eu daria a vida pra ter um sorriso de Kagome pra mim. Daria qualquer coisa pra ter os olhos dela olhando nos meus, daria a vida pra para tê-la em meus braços. Mas não posso. Vejo-a sorrir todos os dias, e morro todas as vezes que me lembro da época em que esses sorrisos eram pra mim, e eu ignorava. E até me zangava, quando ela chegava perto de mim. O mundo dá voltas....muitas voltas.

Ontem aconteceu de ela estar andando na rua, e topar com aquele garoto, o tal do Houjo. Eu sinto vontade de arrancar o pescoço dele toda vez que ele consegue um sorriso da minha Kagome.

Ela estava linda como aquele vestido leve, azul, que me faz pensar o quão idiota eu sou.

Eles conversavam, enquanto eu analisava, pela milionésima vez, o rosto lindo e doce dela. E me assustei quando, sem nenhum aviso, ele chegou perto dela, ela abraçou ele, sorrindo, e os dois se beijaram.

Meu mundo simplesmente caiu. Caiu pra nunca mais levantar. Eu fiquei olhando Kagome beijando aquele cara, e...de repente...eu me toquei que aquilo ia ser pra sempre. Eu percebi que ia ser sempre assim: Kagome linda e reluzente, e eu escondido, amando-a em segredo. Amando-a sem poder chegar perto dela. E também percebi que agora, ela não precisava mais ser protegida. Agora ela já tinha alguém que pudesse protegê-la e amá-la ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que essa pessoa nunca pudesse protegê-la e amá-la quanto eu.

Foi tão doloroso aceitar que ela não precisava mais de mim. Que ela nunca precisou, na verdade. Que eu era apenas mais um ser fadado a viver só, sem ela, sem poder tê-la.

Continuei olhando os dois. E pude, mais uma vez, ver o sorriso dela...e mais uma vez...ele não era para mim. Era para o seu mais novo protetor. E pude ver também, os olhos dela brilhando ao se separar dele, indicando a felicidade em que se encontrava.

Fechei meus olhos para não ver o próximo beijo. Sim...uniram-se de novo. Invejei-o tanto naquela hora. Invejei-o por ele poder tocar os lábios macios dela. Invejei-o por ele poder tê-la para ele. E o invejei...por ele ter os sorrisos dela. Só para ele.

Abri os olhos de novo, e vi que ele lhe dizia qualquer coisa. E ela sorria, como sempre. Ainda os vi indo embora...de mãos dadas. Não sou idiota a ponto de não perceber que agora ela é de outro. Que a minha Kagome havia ido pra sempre. Os segui até a casa dela, onde eles se despediram. A vi subir, pra o seu quarto, provavelmente. Subi na árvore que fica próxima à janela dela e a vi deitar na cama e se cobrir com o cobertor. Esperei até ter certeza de que ela dormira e entrei pela janela. Era a única hora em que eu podia ficar perto dela... todos os dias a vejo dormir...calma e tranqüila. Só não posso tocá-la. E isso dói fundo no peito. Fiquei observando-a por vários minutos, até que de repente, sem aviso, ela abriu os olhos, e olhou pra mim. Depois de 5 anos, os olhos azuis dela encaravam os meus. Eu fiquei atônito. O que aconteceria com ela agora?

De repente, os olhos tranqüilos dela foram ficando tristes. Cada vez mais tristes. Uma lágrima saltou de seus olhos, que continuavam a encarar os meus. Ela se sentou na cama e continuou a me olhar.

-Me...desculpe...por ter aparecido na sua vida... – e continuou a chorar.

Do que ela estava falando?

Seria do dia em que eu a... não! Não podia ser...ela não podia lembrar.

-Eu...sei que você ama a Kikyou...me desculpe...por ousar te amar um dia...

-Kagome...eu...

-Eu...espero...não ter atrapalhado muito...

Eu me desesperei ao ver que ela fechava os olhos de novo.

Não pensei nas conseqüências e a peguei nos braços. O toque com a pele dela me trouxe um imenso bem estar. Mas não era hora para aquilo.

-Kagome! Por favor..não fecha os olhos, meu amor...não fecha... – fiquei bem mais aliviado em saber que ela apenas dormia. Coloquei-a de volta na cama dela e saí pela janela, para em seguida atravessar o posso para a era feudal. Precisava falar com a velha Kaede.

Cheguei lá e abri a cabana dela.

-Velhota! Preciso falar com você!

-O que foi Inuyasha? – ela me respondeu, sem parar de mexer com aquelas ervas fedidas.

-Se...por acaso, a Kagome acordar e me vir...o que acontece?

-Bem...se ela acordar, e te vir, ela vai se lembrar do –ultimo momento que passou ao seu lado. Só isso. Mas ela com certeza ficaria muito mal, já que ela não se lembra de você quando está "meio inconsciente".

-E...ela se lembraria...de tudo?

-É claro Inuyasha! Se ela te vir enquanto estiver...mais ou menos dormindo, ela vai se lembrar do que aconteceu da última vez em que se viram.

Eu fechei os olhos e saí da cabana. Então era assim que acabava. Era assim que tudo ia ser pra sempre. Entre ela e eu, só a dor do meu pecado. Nada mais. Nunca poderíamos ser um só. Seria sempre assim. Eu, a amando á distância. E ela, não sabendo que eu existia...

Era essa a minha sentença. Era esse o meu castigo. Viver pra sempre tão longe, e tão perto dela.

""""""""""

Voltei á era dela. Voltei ao seu quarto. E arrisquei tocá-la.

Levemente toquei o rosto de anjo dela. E para a minha felicidade, não causei-a mal algum. Continuei a acariciá-la, cada vez mais feliz com o contato de minha pele com a dela. Peguei sua mão, e apartei-a dentro da minha. Tão quente, ela era. Seu cheiro me deixava leve, e livre de todos os meus receios.

-Inuyasha... – era tão bom ouvir meu nome saindo de sua boca. Era a única coisa que eu queria. Saber que ela ainda me guardava na mente.

Me surpreendi quando ela apertou minha mão. Cheguei o rosto perto do dela e fiquei ali...só sentindo o perfume de anjo dela. Era tão difícil resistir... a ela. Eu sempre pude resistir a fome, ao frio, ao calor...mas ela...era quase impossível.

Ela tinha o sono perturbado. Eu podia sentir. E não gostava disso.

Cheguei tão perto dela, que pude sentir meus lábios encostando-se aos dela levemente. Fiquei ali, sem forças para me afastar, e cauteloso demais para me aproximar mais. Mas Kagome era... a minha vida. E era to difícil me controlar quando ela estava, depois de 5 longos anos, tão perto de mim.

E o cheiro dela...era tudo tão perfeito, que eu tinha medo de abrir os olhos, e aquilo tudo ser novamente fruto da minha imaginação.

-Inuyasha... – ela continuava repetindo. Eu me lembrei das inúmeras vezes que ela repetia o meu nome, quando passava a noite daquela árvore.

Flashback

Mais uma noite na Era Feudal. Inuyasha estava em cima daquela árvore novamente. Pensando em como derrotar Naraku, usar a Jóia para ressuscitar a sua amada sacerdotisa. Respirou fundo e pôde sentir o cheiro enjoativo daquela humana por ali. Olhou para baixo e viu que kagome colhia algumas flores no campo ali. Andava cantarolando qualquer coisa. Muito irritante na opinião de Inuyasha. Ele viu-a aproximar-se perigosamente do abismo que havia ali, para pegar uma flor, bastante imponente.

Viu quando ela escorregou e caiu gritando, e em um ato rápido, pulou da árvore, desceu o abismo pulando veloz, e a resgatou pela cintura. Quando a colocou em segurança novamente, puxou-a pelo braço e a fez ficar olhar para ele.

-Você é burra ou o quê? Sabia que se você caísse dali você ia morrer? – a observou olhar para ele com a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo rápido. – não seja estúpida, garota! Se você morrer, vai ser mais difícil pra mim recuperar os fragmentos! – ele soltou-a com violência, jogando o braço da menina longe, fazendo com que ela caísse. Ela permaneceu lá, enquanto ele andava para perto da árvore, onde antes estava. Subiu e sentou-se no galho novamente. Sentiu que ela ainda estava lá.

-Eu...queria que você gostasse...um pouquinho só de mim...

-Feh! Você deve estar delirando né? Eu? Gostar de você? Pára de dizer besteiras e sai logo daqui, esse seu cheiro me enjoa.

Ela não obedeceu, e postou-se abaixo da árvore em que ele estava sentado.

-O meu cheiro te enjoa é? Então porque você me salvou ainda agora?

-Você só pode ser retardada! Eu já disse que foi só porá causa dos fragmentos.

Ela respirou fundo e disse, com a voz triste:

-Tudo bem então...eu...já vou dormir.

E se pôs a andar pra dentro da cabana. Algumas horas depois, ele também se dirigiu para lá e a encontrou dormindo. Abaixou-se perto dela e a olhou.

-Estúpida! Como se eu pudesse nutrir algum sentimento por alguém tão repugnante.

-Inuyasha... – ele ouviu-a sussurrar. Ficou-a olhando, confuso. Ela disse sue nome outra vez, no sono. Ele ficou olhando-a surpreso. E viu quando ela derramou lágrimas, dizendo seu nome, novamente.

E, pela primeira vez, tocou o rosto dela, tentando limpar as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

Fim do Flashback

E agora, aqui, eu imploro para que ela acorde, me veja, e me presenteie com mais um daqueles sorrisos. É tudo o que eu peço.

Mas infelizmente não posso tê-los. Nem nada que venha dela. Apenas uma lembrança, do nosso passado.

Continua...

**N/A: Bom gente..aqui está mais um capítulo pra vocês. Sei que ficou um pouqinho pequeno, mas é de coração! Espero que tenham gostado. **

**vamos às reviews:**

**Carol: Olá! Bom...obrigada pelo seu comentário, e pelo seu elogio! Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Esperoq eu tenha gostado! Mil bjos e obrigadinha**

**Lady Pandora L: Nossa! A coisa mais triste que você já leu na vida?! Que...hum...honra!! Obrigada pelo comentário e o elogio. Me sinto meio que lisonjeada por fazer vc chorar depois de tanto tempo...valeu mesmo! Mil bjos!!**

**Haruna: Ei! Obrigada pela review! Que bom que você gostou!! Mil bjos!**

**Jenni-Ci: Nossa...obrigada pelo elogio! È muito bom receber elogios assim! Valeu mesmo! Esperoq eu você continue gostando! Mil bjos!!**

**Higurashi Hikari: Bom...acho que a sua review veio pra fic errdada neh? Ma studo bem, eu recebi o seu e-mail pedidno desculpas e falando da minha fic! Obrigada viu? Valeu mesmo! Mil bjos!**

**Marih-chan: É...eu tenho essa mania sim! Gosto de dramas... e aqui está a continuação! Espero que goste! Mil bjos.**

**Tenshi-Yuki: Aqui está o capítulo 2! Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada pelo comentário!! Mil bjos**

**§§Asuka§§: Olá! Bom...essa foi e review mais empolgada que eu já recebi. Obrigada moça!! Valeu mesmo! E aqui está o capítulo 2!Espero que goste!! Mil bjos!!**

**Toshimasa: Aqui está o capítulo 2! Espero que tenha gostado!! Que...bom...que te fiz chorar. Isso quer dizer que a fic está boa mesmo!! Mil bjos e obrigada!!**

**Ryeko-Dono: Obrigada! Que bom que gostou! Valeu mesmo! Mil bjos!!**

**Camis: Oi miguxa!! Valeu pelo comentário! Que bom que gostou!! Valeu mesmo!! Te adoro ta? Mil bjos!**

**Gisleine: Olá! Obrigada pelo comentário! E aqui está o "próximo capítulo"!! hehe! Obrigada viu? Mil bjos!!**

**Bom pessoal, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado! Revisem ta? Mil bjos!!**

**Nat**


	3. Chuva

Ainda me pergunto se tudo isso é um pesadelo. Me pergunto se eu realmente cometi o erro de tocá-la tão violentamente naquela noite. Me pergunto se fui tão idiota a ponto de aproximar minhas garras da pele macia dela. E desejo, que ao abrir os olhos, nós vamos estar lá, na cabana, e ela vai estar fazendo carinho nas minhas orelhas, e quando me vir acordar, vai dizer "_Eu sei que você não gosta que eu faça isso, mas é que parecia tão bom...desculpe_...", como fez tantas vezes... Só que dessa vez, eu não afastaria a mão dela, nem diria que ela me dava nojo, nem ordenaria que ela nunca mais me tocasse. Eu apenas a abraçaria, para que ela nunca mais escapasse...

Mas, como sempre, isso nunca acontece. Estou sempre lá, naquela árvore, escondido dela, protegendo-a.

E nesse dia não foi diferente. Só havia uma coisa nova. Eu não estava na árvore. Estava em seu quarto. Com ela, em meus braços, dormindo tranqüila.

Fechei os olhos novamente, para evitar que aquela imagem sumisse. Mas ao abri-los novamente, ela ainda estava lá. Ainda estava encolhida dentro de meus braços, respirando compassadamente. Linda, um anjo. O meu anjo. Uma imensa vontade de acordá-la e dizer tudo o que estava engasgado por 5 anos me invadiu, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso, colocaria a vida dela em risco. De novo. E isso era tudo o que eu menos queria.

Levantei-me e fiquei olhando para ela. Sentei no chão, perto da cama, e toquei seu rosto. Ao menos isso eu poderia fazer, eu descobrira. Tocá-la não fazia mal algum à ela. E isso, me tornava um homem feliz.

Ouvi passos na escada mas não me assustei, nem me afastei dela. Era apenas a sua mãe. E ela estava acostumada à minha presença. Continuei a acariciar o rosto dela, a sentir a pele macia sob meus dedos...

A porta se abriu, e a Senhora Higurashi entrou no quarto dela.

-Inuyasha! Como vai querido? Não esperava vê-lo aqui.

A mãe de Kagome sabia de toda a história. Me odiou no início por tentar matar a filha dela, mas logo depois me descobriu vigiando Kagome de longe. E até hoje me encobre, ajudando-me a proteger Kagome, e me deixando contemplá-la, de longe, por fotos, ou qualquer coisa...

-Nossa...você...está tocando o rosto dela! Já consegue?

-Sim...

-Fico feliz, meu filho...

-Eu...posso ficar aqui um pouco? Só um pouco, pra ficar com ela?

-Claro querido.... fique o tempo que quiser...

Eu continuei a acariciar o rosto de Kagome... extremamente feliz por estar perto dela. Podendo tocá-la.

-Você a ama muito né?

-Mais...do que a minha própria vida...

-Eu não vejo a hora de essa situação se resolver... e vocês poderem ficar juntos...

-Mesmo que se resolva...ela nunca iria me querer.... nunca...eu tentei matá-la...e ela vai me odiar por isso, se um dia vier a se lembrar de tudo...

-É claro que ela não vai odiá-lo! Ela sempre o amou, mesmo quando você dizia odiá-la....lembra-se?

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça. Como poderia me esquecer dos dias em que ela me oferecia tudo o que eu mais queria agora?

Respirei fundo, e me assustei ao ver que ela acordava. Olhei para a mãe dela e ela me sorriu.

-Vá...você terá outra oportunidade de ficar ao lado dela...

Olhei novamente e saí pela janela. Meus momentos de felicidade, chegaram ao fim.

Fiquei do lado de fora da janela dela, de um ângulo que só eu poderia vê-la, ela não me via.

-Bom dia filha... – a mãe dela lhe sorriu.

-Bom...dia... – a voz dela saiu mais triste do que eu imaginava.

-Filha... o que houve? Por que essa carinha? Está triste?

-Mais ou menos...desde ontem, eu estou sentindo um vazio por se algo...alguém me faltasse... e dói... dói muito mãe... – me surpreendi ao ver Kagome começar a chorar.

-Minha filha... o que você tem? – a Senhora Higurashe abraçou-a, enquanto os soluços dela iam ficando cada vez mais constantes.

-Eu não sei mãe...eu sinto falta de alguém...que eu não me lembro...mas eu sei que existe, e que me ama... e eu quero tanto estar perto, mas eu não sei quem é...eu quero ficar perto dele mãe...

A Senhora Higurashe olhou pela janela para encontrar o meu rosto, aflito, confuso...

-Filha, escute uma coisa. Eu não sei bem o que está passando pela sua cabeça, nem pelo seu coração. Mas eu tenho certeza, que essa pessoa que você ama, também ama você, e que te protege, sem que você saiba...

-Como você sabe....?

-Você é minha filha, e eu amo você. Conheço você desde mais do que você mesma...porque eu te tinha aqui dentro – e acariciou a barriga – e você não se lembra de quando você era um bebezinho...então, eu sei de tudo o que acontece com você...só não sei o seu pensamento, seus sentimentos... mas eu sei, que existe alguém que te ama mais do que tudo, e que um dia vai te fazer muito feliz...

-Obrigada mamãe...

Eu não agüentava mais...tinha que sair dali...tinha que ficar longe...senão seria capaz de pular janela adentro e dizer o quanto a amo.

Pulei da janela e caminhei até um ponto do templo o qual Kagome nunca ia...era um jardim imenso...bem atrás da casa, um pouco distante. Fiquei sentado lá...pensando em minha vida, no que ela se resumia... proteger Kagome.

Eu dedico a minha vida a ela, para protegê-la de qualquer mal... de qualquer ameaça que possa colocar a vida dela em eu fiz um dia...

Fiquei lá por muito tempo, não vi quando entardeceu. E também não liguei quando a chuva caiu. Apenas fiquei lá. Deixando a chuva cair sobre meu corpo, na esperança de que ela lavasse a minha alma e meus pecados...que ela me livrasse do meu fardo de ter que observá-la de longe, que ela me livrasse do meu castigo de não poder abraçá-la,de não poder beijá-la, de não poder tocar aquela pele linda, não poder dizer o quanto amo seus sorrisos, suas palavras, sua voz, seu cheiro...que eu amo tudo nela. Queria que a chuva levasse todos os meus erros contra Kagome...

-Me perdoa Kagome...me perdoa...

Levantei o rosto para que a chuva levasse as minhas lágrimas...não queria chorar...não queria...

-Eu te amo Kagome...eu te amo...Te amo!!

Falei alto...alto o bastante para que a lua, a chuva, o céu ouvisse, para que todos ouvissem, para que entendessem o meu apelo, e me deixassem viver feliz ao lado do meu anjo...meu anjo de olhos azuis... o meu anjo...a minha vida...

Senti os meus poderes aos poucos se afastando, olhei minhas mãos, e nada de garras..ah! é claro! O primeiro dia do mês...

-Eu te amo Kagome...

-Também...te amo...

Ouvi a voz dela...dizendo que me amava...que me amava....sorri tristemente. Mais uma peça, uma brincadeira de minha mente.

-Porque me castigas assim, Kami? O que eu fiz para merecer tanto sofrimento? Apenas me deixa viver, sem que minha mente me submeta a isso...

Senti braços me abraçarem por trás... braços pequenos e delicados. Senti também um rosto descansando em minhas costas...

Virei-me dentro daqueles braços...Virei-me para ver o rosto lindo dela me olhando... os pingos de chuva fazendo os traços daquele delicado rosto...

-Eu...também amo você...

Ela estava lá...realmente estava lá... dizendo o que eu quis ouvir por tanto tempo...

Segurei os braços dela...e nos ajoelhamos no chão. A chuva ainda caindo, molhando nossos corpos. Como? Como ela estava ali, bem? Estava bem...meu anjo estava olhando para mim, sem sofrer, sem lembranças macabras....éramos apenas eu e ela.

Aqueles olhos... aquele rosto... ela estava lá... comigo... finalmente, meu anjo... comigo... pra sempre agora...

Não podia ser...não podia ser...era só mais uma ilusão... mais um joguete de minha mente, eu sabia.

-Você...você... – as palavras não saíam. Não saíam tamanha era a minha felicidade de tê-la ali... do meu lado...

Toquei o rosto dela e fechei os olhos ao sentir a pele macia sob meus dedos. Um turbilhão de emoções dentro de mim.

-EU te amo... Inuyasha...

Essas palavras... depois de tanto tempo... depois de tanto sofrimento, de tanta dor... por quanto tempo eu desejei ouvi-las, por quanto tempo eu sonhei com isso, quantas vezes até imaginei que ela estivesse realmente me dizendo isso... e agora estávamos lá, debaixo da fria chuva, olhando-nos...

-Diz...que você está realmente aqui... que não é só a minha imaginação... por favor...

-Eu estou aqui... pra você...

Abri os olhos novamente, e ela ainda estava lá... sorrindo.

O sorriso que cobicei por tanto tempo...que eu sempre quis pra mim... ela agora me oferecia, sem que eu nem mesmo pedisse....

-Eu amo o seu sorriso... amo seus olhos...amo sua boca...amo tudo em você...tudo...

Pela primeira vez, em toda a minha vida, eu me sentia completo... eu me sentia como nunca havia me sentido antes.

Abracei-a com tanta força... com tanta vontade, com tanto amor... pude senti-la dentro de meus braços, pequena, indefesa, precisando de proteção...e jurei, naquela hora, que nunca me separaria dela, que nunca a deixaria se machucar, que sempre estaria lá para ela, só para ela. Jurei que o resto de meus dias, seriam dedicados a vê-la exibir aqueles sorrisos, e nunca deixaria uma lágrima cair daqueles olhos. Jurei que ela seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo, que ela teria tudo o que precisasse para ser feliz... jurei naquela hora, que Kagome era minha, a minha menina, a minha mulher.

Afrouxei o abraço para mais uma vê olhá-la nos olhos. Tão belos olhos, da minha Kagome.

-Eu amo você... amo você Inuyasha...

Sem coragem, para me mover, por medo de que ela sumisse de repente, apenas fechei os olhos, e deixei que a chuva se confundisse com as minhas lágrimas, agora minhas companheiras constantes.

Para completar meu estado de felicidade, senti os lábios quentes dela sobre os meus. Tão delicados, tão bem delineados, tão...meus...

Como seria poder tocá-los todos os dias? Com seria poder nunca ter perdido a chance de tê-los a hora que quisesse? E qual seria a sensação de não ter a culpa de tê-la ferido, nunca ter me atrevido a isso?

O melhor dos doces, o melhor dos manjares, a melhor das iguarias do melhor cozinheiro, não tinham o gosto que minha menina tinha. Sem palavras para descrever como me senti estando junto dela, recebendo o carinho tão doce de sua boca. Sem palavras para de descrever o sentimento que invadiu-me ao senti-la me abraçando mais forte, enquanto eu mostrava-lhe o quanto a amava.

Tê-la. Senti-la. Saber que ela é minha, e apenas minha. É tudo o que eu preciso para ser feliz. Para ser completo.

Afastamos-nos, e imediatamente abracei-a.

-Me perdoa por te fazer sofrer, por te tratar tão mal, por te deixar sozinha, por fazer você correr perigo, por te obrigar a achar os pedaços se uma jóia estúpida, por colocar a sua vida em risco tantas vezes, por fazer você sofrer por mim, me perdoa por te machucar, por tentar tirar a sua vida, por um motivo que nem eu mesmo tinha certeza que era certo, que era o melhor...pra você...

Poder me desculpar com ela, dizer tudo o que eu tive vontade e necessidade de dizer durante cinco anos, era como livrar-me de metade do peso de tê-la machucado.

-Tudo bem...está tudo bem agora...eu estou aqui, acabou. Acabou, não vai mais acontecer nada, eu prometo...estamos juntos agora, tudo vai acabar bem... não vai?

As palavras dela, poderiam acalmar o mais feroz dos youkais... eu sabia disso. E...de uma maneira incrível, tudo agora parecia perfeito, parecia que...nunca havia sido de outra maneira, era como se nós sempre estivéssemos daquele jeito, juntos, unidos, um com o outro... era como se eu sempre fosse dela, e ela sempre fosse minha. Sempre. E pela primeira vez, em cinco longos anos, eu pude sorrir, ao ver o sorriso dela, só pra mim.

Mas há coisas na vida, que simplesmente acontecem para que você vá definhando aos poucos. E foi isso o que aconteceu.

Apenas mais um sonho, mais um sonho...UM SONHO! Só mais um sonho para me fazer acreditar que nenhum pecado no mundo é, e nunca será maior que o meu...nunca. Só pra me fazer acreditar que eu nunca mais vou ser feliz novamente, que nunca mais vou ter paz na vida...

Si, eu havia adormecido na grama cheirosa, pensando nela. E mais uma vez, fui embalado por sua imagem, e me deixei levar pelo desejo de tê-la perto, sendo assim, enganado por um sonho...

Mas foi tão real... sua voz doce, o toque de seus braços delicados me envolvendo, o sabor de seus beijos ainda estavam lá... em meus lábios, como se ela realmente tivesse me presenteado com seus beijos.

Deixei-me molhar pela chuva que ainda caia... deitei na grama novamente, deixando que ela fizesse o que quiser comigo. Não me importava mais. Que viessem mil chuvas, mil torrentes, mil desastres para que me matassem...eu não me importava mais. Realmente não me importava.

-Me matem de uma vez.... matem para que meu sofrimento acabe. Matem-me para que eu possa descansar. Por favor, me matem... – falei baixo. Baixo. E fechei meus olhos.

Mil lembranças vieram em minha mente.

Kagome.

Kagome dormindo... andando... sorrindo... cantando... chorando... gritando de medo de algum youkai...

Kagome...

Minha Kagome, minha menina...

Minha mulher...

Continua...

¨¨¨

**N/A: Fala povão! E aí? Putz! Eu odiei esse capítulo! Nãogostei mesmo...mas algumas migas disseram que tava bom...aí eu postei Espero que tenham gostado, comentem viu?**

**Agora...vamos ás reviews:**

**Kgome-chan: Oie! Obrigada pela sua review viu? É muito importante pra mim. A sua fic? De nada pela review Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Mil bjos!!**

**Sango: Olá! Obrigada pela review! Esperoq eu gose desse capítulo! Mil bjos!**

**Alexandra: Olá! Caramba! Você pegou o espírito da fic né? Hehehe...obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Mil bjos!**

**Kagome – Carol: oi moça!! Ei! Obrigada pela review ta? Valeu mesmo!! Espero qler a sua fic logo em breve viu? Bjos!!**

**Marih-chan: Nossa O.O fui ameaçada de morte! Mas...é por uma boa causa né? Hehehe! Aqui está o capítulo! Espero mesmo que vc tenha gostado!! E...a sua foi a review mais empolgada que eu já recebi viu? Hehehe....bom, aqui está! Mil bjinhos!!**

**M. H. Awayuuki: Olá! Aqui está o capítulo novo...espero que tenha gostado viu? Obrigada pelos elogios... Mil bjinhos!!**

**Otaku-IY: Nossa! Bem direta vc...bom...não posso responder até o final da lendo e descubra!! Bjinhos!!**

**Yukiuno Hikari: Olá! Obrigadinha viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Mil bjos!**

**Beka black: miguxaaaaaa... tah aki mais um capiyulo...hehehe...o q achou? Me manda reviews tah? Mil bjos!**

**Lady Pandora: Caraca! Que honra! Te fiz chorar depois de tanto tempo!! Que legal!! Bom...obrigada pela review e pelos elogios...valeu mesmo! Mil bjinhos!!**

**Haruna: Olá! É...ele está sofrendo sim...mas é por uma causa...justa... Bom, obrigada pela review... Mil bjinhos!!**

**Jenny-Ci: Nossa...obrigada pelos elogios...espero corresponder neh? Hehe...bom...aqui está, e esperoq eu tenha gostado...um bjao!!**

**Yukyuno Hikari: Bom...essa review veio errada neh? Hehe**

**Bom pessoal, eu tenho q explicar uma coisa... tem algumas pessoas me perguntando porque eu classifiquei a fic como UA...mas eh soh pelo simples fato de não existiram MIroku, sango, Narak, Shhipou e cia nessa fic...soh isso viu? **

**Bom, qualquer duvida me contatem OK?**

**Mil bjinhos,**

**Nat **


	4. Te amo

Decidi passar um tempo longe. Na outra era. Eu estava ficando louco. Louco. Minha mente já estava me fazendo peças reais demais.

Eu não podia continuar assim. Não podia ificar louco desse jeito. Tinha que descansar.

Pelo menos por um tempo.

Então eu fui.

Fiquei lá por duas semanas. Foi até bom...não haviam youkais pra me perturbar... todos estavam mais quites desde que souberam que a Jóia já fora completa, e já fora usada. Então acalmaram os ânimos. Por isso foi bom. Foi bom porque eu pude descansar, pude pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo na minha vida. Em tudo o que estava passando, com a certeza de que se eu chegasse perto dela, ela corria o risco de morrer...

Mas eu nunca havia testado isso. Essa hipótese nunca foi concretizada. E então eu pensei: "Eu tenho tanta certeza disso, porque a velha Kade me disse."

Mas ela pode ter se enganado, pode haver a mínima possibilidade de eu conseguir com que ela saiba que eu usei a jóia nela, que eu a protejo por cinco anos, que eu sofro tanto por ela, que eu a amo tanto, e não posso tê-la, tocá-la... deve haver um jeito... tem que ter.

Pensei nesta hipótese durante todo o tempo que fiquei lá. A esperança crescendo mais e mais no meu peito. Será...que daria certo?

Fui perguntar para a própria Kaede.

Fui até a cabana dela e fui direto as assunto.

-Por acaso existe, alguma maneira de ela não se machucar se me vir, se falar comigo?

-Bom...existir, existe, mas tem seus riscos.

-Como assim?

-Inuyasha, meu filho, preste atenção. Kagome não pertence a essa era. E nem a Jóia pertence a era dela. Logo, as duas podem se confundir, entende?

-Mas, e o que isso tem haver comigo?

-Parece estúpido, mas os sentimentos dela e os seus. Todos esses fatores estavam presentes na noite da...morte dela. Você, ela, a Jóia, os seus sentimentos por Kikyou, os seus sentimentos, por ela, e os sentimentos dela por você, e a própria Jóia compreende isso. Tudo isso contribuiu pra que você a atacasse, e depois a ressuscitasse, com a Jóia. E os seus sentimentos em relação à Kikyou não são mais os mesmos, agora eles são referidos à ela. Tudo o que você antes sentia por Kikyou, agora você sente por Kagome. Se fosse diferente, não faria diferença alguma, mas os fatores que estavam presentes naquela noite, estarão presentes agora, quando vocês ficarem no mesmo recinto. Só que estão invertidos. E tudo isso poderá mudar fatalmente o destino de Kagome, que foi a receptora da Jóia, a receptora do seu ódio, e agora é a receptora dos seus sentimentos, que antes eram de Kikyou.

-Então, você está dizendo que os meus sentimentos por ela podem matá-la?

-Sim...mais ou menos isso.

-Mas...existe uma chance, de nada disso acontecer?

-Existe. Mas é perigoso, pois...

-E como eu consigo que isso aconteça?

-Você tem de conversar com ela, antes que ela...morra, explicando-a tudo o que aconteceu. A Jóia levará um tempo para reconhecer tudo... mais ou menos...uma hora, por aí. Mas Inuyasha, você não deve tentar fazer isso, por que...

-Obrigado Velhota! Eu vou lá agora mesmo! Ajudou muito!! – e saí. Fui direto para a era dela.

Eu iria apostar tudo o que eu tinha nessa idéia. Tudo.

Olhei pelo vidro da sala, e ela estava lá, com aquele moleque do Houjo.

Eu não tinha tempo, nem paciência pra esperar que ele fosse embora. Entrei com ele lá mesmo.

Os dois se viraram assustados e levantaram-se de onde estavam sentados. Olhei primeiro para o moleque, que estava com cara de raiva. Como se pudesse me assustar com aquela cara de bebê. Até parece.

Depois olhei para Kagome. A cara assustada passara pra duvidosa. Olhava-me como se tentando me reconhecer. Mas eu já esperava que isso acontecesse.

-Quem é você?! Saia já daqui!! – o moleque falou.

-Kagome...eu preciso falar com você...

-Q-quem é você?- ela me perguntou, aproximando-se de mim.

-Kagome!! Não de aproxime dele! Eu vou...

-Cala a boca!! – eu não resisti. Coloquei o moleque pra fora da casa e fechei a porta. Ele ainda ficou batendo na porta, mas depois parou.

Kagome estava ao mesmo tempo assustada, e duvidosa.

-Quem é sabe o meu nome?

-Eu vou te explicar tudo... só me escuta? Certo?

Ela pensou um pouco, depois balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Ela sentou no sofá, e eu no chão, de frente pra ela.

-É...estranho pra mim dizer isso... mas eu preciso. Tenho uma hora, no máximo. Bom...o meu nome é Inuyasha, e...

-Inu...yasha?! Você disse Inuyasha?

-Sim...por que?

-Porque...eu esse nome...ontem...

-Sério? Que ótimo...bom, eu preciso falar. – Me controlar estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Ela sonhara comigo... e isso já era um bom sinal. –O meu nome é Inuyasha e...eu não pertenço a essa era. Eu nasci a 500 anos atrás e...

-O que?! Como assim?!

-Me escuta... eu vou te explicar tudo. – ela estava falando comigo. Falando comigo de verdade. E eu sabia que não era um sonho. Por que eu sentia o calor dela perto de mim. E nos sonhos eu não sinto isso. –Eu nasci a 500 atrás, e você...bom, você pode atravessar eras, por aquele poço, que tem ali no seu quintal. Eu sei que isso pode de maluco, mas acredite em mim, é verdade.

-É...eu sei... - ela disse, com a testa franzida.

-Sabe?

-Sei, eu...me lembrei disso agora... mas é só...uma lembrança longe...UAU! Eu posso viajar pels eras!

-Sim...pode. Deixe-me explicar o resto, sim? Bom...é difícil pra mim dizer isso...

-Fala! Eu quero viajar pelas eras assim que você terminar de falar. – Eu não acreditei no quão empolgada ela estava.

-Ok... bom, na primeira vez que você viajou pra minha era, nós nos conhecemos, e...bom, você se... apaixonou... por mim... – era realmente difícil dizer aquilo pra ela. O sorriso dela foi embora aos poucos, e ela me escutou com mais atenção. –Só que eu já estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, então, eu te tratava realmente mal. E o único motivo por eu andar com você aquela época, era por que você quebrou uma jóia, muito importante, chamada Jóia de Quatro Almas. Essa Jóia tem o poder de realizar os desejos de quem a possui. E a mulher pela qual eu era apaixonado, tomava conta dessa Jóia. O nome dela era Kikyou. Ela era uma sacerdotisa que protegia essa Jóia. – expliquei toda a história da Jóia pra ela. E também a história do Naraku, da armadilha que ele preparou para nós... e cheguei na parte que interessava...

-Kagome... eu nem sei com te dizer isso... mas... quando nós conseguimos recuperar a Jóia, eu queria por tudo ressuscitar a Kikyou... e não pensei nas conseqüências dos meus atos... então...

Ela fez uma cara triste.

-Então você... me machucou não é...?

Aquilo doeu mais do que mil garras entrando no meu peito. Ela estava começando a lembrar.

-Sim...fatalmente... mas Kagome escute, na mesma noite eu percebi que não era isso que eu queria pra mim, que não era com a Kikyou que eu amava...e sim você...

Ela fechou os olhos e derramou uma lágrima.

-Eu voltei na mesma hora... mas já era tarde... então eu usei a Jóia em você... e você está viva hoje... e eu...

-Há...quanto tempo... isso aconteceu? – ela me disse, já chorando.

-Há 5 anos. E eu cuide de você... há cinco anos. Sem deixar que você me veja, por que se isso acontecesse, você ia correr o risco de morrer... e eu te amo demais... pra deixar que isso aconteça...

-Você o que?

-Exatamente... eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa... e não posso deixar que você corra mais riscos.

-Você vem cuidando de mim... por cinco anos?

-Sim...sabe aquela vez que você ia ser assaltada, mas não foi? Fui eu quem não deixei. Mas você nem teve tempo de me ver não é? Eu fui bem rápido.

-Foi...você...tudo isso... foi você? Inuyasha?

-Sim, meu anjo, fui eu. E você não sabe o quanto eu sofro, esperando pelo dia em que você iria se lembrar de tudo, e eu poderia tocar seu rosto... sem te colocar em perigo... Você não sabe o quanto dói, pensar que você finalmente é minha, mas depois descobrir que nada não passou de um sonho...que era apenas mais um truque da minha mente...

-Cinco anos...? Você se manteve escondido por cinco anos... me protegendo?

Balancei a cabeça afirmamente.

-Mas...Kagome, eu vou entender se você... nunca mais quiser me ver...eu

-Inuyasha... eu amava você. E você...me protegeu por cinco anos, e sofria... como eu vou deixar de te ver...? Os meus sentimentos não mudaram... só...estão mais fortes... porque agora eu sei... que você também me ama... – ela me disse, ainda chorando.

Eu não poderia ter ouvido melhores palavras... não poderia mesmo... então...só a abracei. Bem forte. Bem forte mesmo.

-Eu te amo, meu anjo... te amo... eu te amo...

-Eu também, Inuyasha... Eu também...

A minha felicidade era completa. E sabe o que eu descobri? Eu não estava sonhando! Não estava imaginando!! Era verdade!!! Tudo verdade!!!!

Ela finalmente estava ali, nos meus braços, dizendo que me ama... comigo...

Depois disso, ouvi um barulho horrível, uma dor aguda no meio de minhas costas, e não me lembro de mais nada. Apenas de Kagome gritando meu nome... com uma voz triste.

O pouco que ainda vi foi o moleque do Houjo, do outro lado da sala, com uma arma na mão. E mais nada.

Mas...apesar de eu saber o que estava acontecendo, eu me sentia bem. Pelo menos eu sabia que ela me perdoava, e que continuava a me amar, mesmo sabendo que eu a machuquei tanto... E ela sabia do meu amor por ela. Sabia que eu moveria céus e Terra para vê-la sorrir.

Ela sabia.

E só isso já me deixava contente.

Só o fato de ela saber que eu a amava... já era o suficiente para me deixar feliz.

Sei que não poderíamos ficar juntos... mas, pelo menos eu a havia visto sorrir pra mim, e expliquei tudo a ela.

-Inuyasha... não... por favor... não faz isso comigo...

-Eu te amo Kagome... te amo.

Senti as lágrimas dela no meu rosto.

Não...ela estava chorando de novo... eu não queria isso. Não queria...

-Não chore por mim, anjo. Nunca mais. Eu só...quero ver que você sorria, porque seus sorrisos são tão lindos...e me fazem tão feliz...

E não me lembro de mais nada...só ouvi alguns sons...

Mais nada.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: Bom, povo, aí está!! Espero que tenham gostado... espero realmente que tenham gostado viu? Aqui estão as respostas das reviews:**

**Anna Lennox: Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio e...paz de espírito? EU te dei paz de espírito? Caramba....que ótimo né? Nossa...por essa eu juro que não esperava! Que bom que eu consegui tal coisa! E que bom que você está gostando...que bom mesmo!!! Muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Mil bjos e obrigada por me dizer que eu te trouxe paz de espírito! E de nada por isso**

**§§Asuka§§: Caramba! Você se emocionou mesmo né? Puxa vida....que bom que eu consegui que os seus sentimentos aflorassem através da minha fic... que bom mesmo!**

**Quanto ao sefrimento dele... não se preocupe não...**

**Obrigada pela review linda e empolgada... adorei memso! Mil bjos e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!**

**Otaku-IY: Bom...quanto ao seu pedido...em breve ele vai ser realizado...mas tenha calma... espere e verá! Obrigada pelo coment...mil bjos!!**

**Yukyuno Hikari: Legal isso do sonho né? Engana mesmo....hehehe. Obrigada pelo comentário viu? Mil bjos e esperoque tenha gostado dessecapítulo **

**Inumaniaca: Obrigada pela review viu? Você não gostou do capítulo 3? Bom...espero que tenha gostado do 4. Beijos e obrigada **

**Kagome – Carol: Olá! Obrigada pela review moçaa Valeu mesmo!! Bom...eu sei que ele ta sofrendo...mas eu sofro juntoú.ù Bom...que tal esse capítulo? Gostou? Espero que sim...Mi bjinhos. E espero a sua fic ansiosa **

**Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Comentem viu? Pra eu saber se continuo ou não. Ok? Obrigada por todas as reviews!! **

**Mil bjinhos,**

**Nat**


	5. Dor

Eu sei que é quase inútil ainda alimentar esperanças. Qualquer uma já teria desistido no meu lugar. Mas eu só... Não consigo aceitar o fato de que ele me odeia! Não era bem assim que era pra ser. Desde criança eu ouço as mesmas histórias: O príncipe se apaixona pela princesa, lutam para ficarem juntos, e tudo acaba bem...

E quando eu finalmente encontro meu príncipe encantado, descubro que ele não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro! E ainda pior... Já tem a princesa dele...

Ahh... Que raiva de mim mesma! Eu sempre soube que ele a amava! Sempre soube que só me usava para detectar s fragmentos! Por que diabos eu tinha que cair de amores por ele!

Não me entendo.

No início eu só procurava os fragmentos porque fui eu quem quebrou a jóia. Mas agora... É por outro motivo. Um motivo que é bem mais complicado do que a simples obrigação de reparar um erro. Me apaixonei por ele.

Você deve estar me achando uma idiota. Eu sei, eu sei... Sou uma idiota. A maior de todas, devo dizer. Quer dizer, ele nem mesmo é da minha era! Não é só UM POUCO mais velho que eu. E nem mesmo é humano! Como é que raios eu fui me apaixonar por um cara que não é humano!

Ora, eu não escolhi me apaixonar por ele. Aliás, ele era a ÚLTIMA pessoa na face da Terra por quem eu escolheria me apaixonar. O cara é muito mais velho do que eu (até demais), não é humano, já é "comprometido", e só não arranca meu estômago a sangue frio por que precisa de mim viva para encontrar os tão preciosos fragmentos. E não me ama. Me odeia, por sinal.

Mas eu não tive culpa! Não foi minha culpa se meu irmão pensou que Buyo estava dentro do maldito posso. Nem foi minha culpa se eu nasci justamente com a alma de uma sacerdotisa. Nem se a Jóia estava dentro de mim. Nem se eu fui seqüestrada por uma youkai. Eu não pedi para conhecê-lo. Não pedi.

E aqui estou eu. Numa era muito distante da minha, longe do conforto da minha casa, numa cabana simples que qualquer chuva poderia derrubar, servindo de ajudante do meu lindo e belo príncipe. Que me odeia, não se esqueça.

Eu me lembro de cada vez que ele me salvou. Mesmo a contragosto, mas salvou. Muitas vezes eu causei o acidente propositalmente, só pra ele vir me salvar, e eu sentir que tenho pelo menos um pouquinho de importância na vida dele. E ficar um pouco mais perto dele.

É, sabe... Ele sempre me pega pela cintura quando vai me salvar, eu já reparei isso. E se ele me pega pela cintura, ele toca em mim. E eu sinto como as mãos dele são fortes. Posso até sentir os músculos dos braços dele se contraindo com a força que tem que fazer pra me levantar.

Eu sei que é perigoso, sei que ele pode não vir me salvar, mas... Eu tenho uma imensa necessidade de fazer isso, entende?

Nunca vou me esquecer da vez em que ele meio que se deitou em cima de mim para me proteger dos pedaços do corpo de um youkai que ele havia acabado de matar. Ele me jogou no chão e deitou em cima de mim. O rosto dele ficou escondido no meu pescoço, eu senti. As mãos dele ficaram apoiadas no chão segurando o corpo dele para que não deitasse em mim, apenas ficasse por cima. Mas deu pra sentir o calor dele. Logo depois ele se levantou, saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi embora. Eu que me virasse para segui-lo, se quisesse.

Também me lembro de uma vez que ele quase não me salvou...

---Flash-back---

Kagome andava pelo caminho que levava até o vilarejo. Inuyasha andava um pouco a frente. Ela viu um barranco um pouco mais adiante e fingiu tropeçar e cair. Ficou pendurada apenas pelas mãos. O grito que seguiu chamou a atenção do meio-youkai que ela seguia. Ele caminhou até ela e a olhou.

-De novo? – disse sem paciência.

-M-me desculpe, eu tropecei... – ela disse já ficando nervosa. Seus dedos não agüentariam muito tempo.

-Vai chegar uma hora em que eu vou cansar de salvar você, sabia? Você tropeça e cai toda hora!

Ela não respondeu. Sentia o medo começar a tomar conta de si, quando os dedos começaram a escorregar.

-I-Inuyasha pare de brincadeira, eu estou escorregando!

-Pra você aprender a prestar mais atenção onde pisa.

Os dedos dela escorregaram e o corpo feminino despencou. Sentiu a voz falhar e não conseguiu gritar. Olhou para cima do barranco e não o encontrou. Estava sozinha. Iria morrer ali.

A queda que esperou nunca chegou. Ao invés disso, dois braços fortes apararam sua queda. Ele a esperava na base do barranco. Assim que ele a teve nos braços, colocou-a de pé no chão, segurou seu braço com violência e a trouxe para perto. Falou baixo e ameaçador, olhando nos olhos dela:

-Preste mais atenção por onde anda. Não vou te salvar da próxima vez. – largou-a com tanta força que a fez cair no chão, machucando de leve a perna.

Um jovem que passava por ali correu para socorrê-la.

-Minha nossa, senhorita, você está bem? – Ele perguntou ajudando-a a levantar. – deixe-me ajuda-la. – segurou sua mão e ajudou-a a levantar.

-Nossa! Você machucou a perna! – disse a senhora que acompanhava o rapaz.

-N-não foi nada, eu estou bem, muito obrigada...

-Oh, querida. Eu vi a grosseria com que aquele rapaz a tratou. – ela corou com o comentário da senhora. – deixe-me fazer um curativo, ao menos.

-Oh, por favor, não se incomode. Eu tenho curativo lá em cima... – apontou para o alto do barranco. – Muito obrigada, mesmo assim. Vocês poderiam me dizer como chegar lá em cima, por favor?

O rapaz e a senhora a acompanharam até o alto do barranco, de onde caíra.

-É aqui... Tem certeza de que ficará bem? – perguntou o jovem.

-Sim, sim... Obrigada.

-Certo... Um conselho: não deixe com que ele a trate desta maneira novamente.

Ela sorriu envergonhada, e balançou a cabeça em um sinal de afirmação. A senhora e o rapaz continuaram seu caminho. Ela fez um pequeno curativo e andou até o vilarejo onde sabia que ele estaria.

---Fim do Flash-back---

Fui humilhada aquele dia. E prometi pra mim mesma que não deixaria com que ele me machucasse novamente. E que daria um basta naquilo tudo. Daria um jeito de esquecê-lo, de tirá-lo do meu coração. Mas foi só vê-lo novamente que todas as promessas e juras foram esquecidas.

Eu sou patética...

Muitas vezes eu os vejo juntos. São poucas às vezes em que agem como... Namorados. Mas ele sempre dá um jeito de tocá-la, de estar perto dela.

A voz dele é tão... Doce, quando ele fala com ela. Muito mais doce do que quando ele fala comigo. E ele é muito cuidadoso. E carinhoso. Não sei se posse dizer romântico, mas ele sempre diz que vai protegê-la e... Ás vezes até diz que a ama. E nessas vezes eles sempre se beijam.

E eu sempre choro.

Eu sei que é errado, espiá-los, afinal eles merecem um pouco de privacidade... Mas eu não consigo aceitar o fato de que ela pode tê-lo quando quiser e tudo que eu ganho são olhares zangados, ameaças e às vezes até um aperto bem forte no braço, com intensão de machucar.

Ele é tão carinhoso com ela... Tão... amoroso... Apaixonado... Porque eu não posso ter alguém que me ame assim? Por que eu preciso amar alguém que já tem o coração ocupado por outra? Por que eu preciso sofrer assim?

Eu não quero mais sofrer. Não quero ter que ficar esperando alguém que não me quer.

Eu quero ir pra minha casa e ficar perto de pessoas que me amam. Eu quero conhecer alguém que seja capaz de me beijar assim como ele a beija. Com amor.

Eu só quero ser amada.

Só isso.

É tão difícil... Vê-los assim. Me da uma dor... Um aperto no peito... Que se alivia quando eu passo uma noite inteira chorando, só para na manhã seguinte ouvir ele dizer que a minha cara estava horrível.

Hoje ele me salvou novamente. Mas eu juro que não foi de propósito desta vez! Eu só queria pegar uma flor pra fazer um chá pra ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não iria tomar.

E hoje ele também me disse eu meu cheiro era irritante de novo. E gritou comigo de novo. E disse que queria que eu morresse. De novo.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vou agüentar isso. Por isso me recolhi cedo hoje. Achei melhor me deitar para evitar discussões. A Jóia já está completa, mas eu não posso entregá-la a ele... Isso seria o fim. Eu não teria mais motivos para continuar ali com ele.

Mas não posso entregá-la... Por isso guardo-a comigo. Como se fosse o meu maior tesouro.

Hoje ele me "pediu" a jóia de novo... E eu disse que um dia ele entenderia. Ele bufou e deu as costas novamente.

Então eu entrei. Era melhor que eu fosse dormir.

Me deitei e respirei fundo. Abri o meu diário, onde eu guardava um pequeno segredo: Um desenho do rosto dele.

Nunca fui muito boa em desenhar, mas este ficou especialmente bom... Um desenho que eu fiz quando ele estava com Kikyou. O rosto dele pareceu tão sereno... Eu olhei apenas uma vez, mas decorei o rosto dele por tempo o suficiente para desenhá-lo. Ficou bom, eu acho. Coloquei o caderno de lado e me virei para dormir. Amanhã seria um dia especial. Eu iria dizer tudo o que sentia a ele, entregaria a Jóia e iria embora. Sairia da vida dele de uma vez por todas. Se eu atrapalhava tanto assim...

Virei-me para o lado e tentei dormir.

De repente eu senti uma dor insuportável. Alguém estava tentando me matar.

Não podia ser... Não quem eu estava pensando.

Virei-me para trás e confirmei o que temia: Inuyasha cravara as unhas em minhas costas, tentando me matar.

Eu não podia acreditar... Nunca pensei que ele faria isso... Quer dizer, eu sei que ele me odeia, mas nunca pensei que fosse capaz de tentar me matar... De ao menos me machucar...

Deixei lágrimas caírem de meus olhos.

Então era assim que terminava. Eu nunca teria o direito de ser amada. Nem por ele, nem por ninguém. Minha vida seria tomada pelo único homem que um dia eu amei...

Irônico não?

Eu nem tive a chance de tentar conquista-lo...

-Eu fico com isso... – Ele disse.

Eu chorei por mais um único segundo e fechei os olhos... Senti que ele foi embora. Sem antes dizer que na verdade me amava... Como eu sempre sonhei...

-----

**Hi people! Noooossa! Nem acredito que atualizei essa fic! Que lindo! **

**Pois é gente... voltei.**

**Bom, como vocês viram esse capítulo foi uma visão da Kagome. Não se preocupem, a fic não acaba aqui. Ainda vou continuar Soh não sei dizer quando. Certo?**

**Bom... Infelizmente não vou poder responder á todas as reviws hoje... Mas o meu MUITO obrigada à _Helichan, Mary (Pela review dulpa), Naku-chan, Neve( pelas duas reviews, obrigada ), Kagome, Nara, Kagome 182, Haru, Gisleine (Hey you! Tava sumida! Brigada a review), Kisära, Beka Black, Krol, Inumaniaca, Kgøm& - Carol, raven Strange, Jenny-Ci, Ísis Kazue (Moçaaa! Continue "Doce Lar"! Eu imploooooro aos seus pés! Obrigada pelo coment, Anna Lenox (sumida! XD), Otaku-IY, Hotaru-chan, Raissinha (migaaa! Vc q me cobra... Aki estáá! Beijos carinhosos pra vc migaa), INU-N, kurtyc.han, Yukina Rhapsody, Nanda Higuashi, Alexandra, Katie e BoA Know Fã._**

**Muito obrigada a vcs que comentaram! Prometo que no próximo capítulo eu respondo, certo? E caso eu não possa, gostaria de pedir q quem comentasse e não fosse usuário do deixasse seu email para caso eu não poste os agradecimentos aki, eu possa mandar um email agradecendo, certo? Agradecida desde já '**

**Ah sim... Gostaria de agradecer tb à todos akeles que me deram conselhos e me desejaram melhoras quanto ao aviso q postei aki anteriormente. Suas palavras me foram de grande ajuda! Não sabe o quanto me ajuda saber que existem pessoas como vcs, que estão dispostos a ajudar. Muito obrigada mesmo! E a quem não comentou, mas leu: Ei! Eu sei que vc está aih! ' Obrigada por ler a minha fic! **

**Bom... Então eu vou ficando por aki '**

**Mais uma vez, o meu Muito Obrigada à todos!**

**Mil bjos,**

**Nat'**


End file.
